SAY YAY!
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en los que hay que enfrentarse cara a cara con el miedo. Eso, Astrid, lo sabe muy bien. Este fic participa en el Reto #6: "Géneros al azar" del Foro "La Academia de Dragones".


**Disclaimer** : _How to train your dragon_ no me pertenece. Este relato solo ha nacido por disfrute personal y de todo aquel vikingo tenaz que se atreva a leerlo xD.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Reto #6: "Géneros al azar" del Foro "La Academia de Dragones". **Género** : Aventura.

 **Tema** : _Say yay!_ de **Barei**.

 **SAY YAY!**

El viento golpea con fuerza mis mejillas. Ya acostumbrada, no me importa la ferocidad con la que me ataca. El vibrante color rojo de mi piel se omite gracias a la pintura, turquesa y naranja, que me cubre el rostro.

Tormenta y yo, inflexibles ante las feroces corrientes, hacemos tenaces y perfectas piruetas en el aire, esquivando las flechas incendiarias que intentan alcanzarnos. Desde la ventaja que nos dan las poderosas alas de Tormenta, observo el panorama bajo nosotras. _Alvin El Traidor_ , en compañía de su tribu de Marginados, nos observan desde su flota de _drakkars (1)_. En el _snekke (2)_ de mayor tamaño, que se encuentra custodiado por un círculo de seis naves de menor envergadura, está Hipo. Encadenado al mástil con pesadas cadenas de hierro, no tiene forma de escapar.

Escucho los gritos de Alvin a lo lejos, pero no soy capaz de entender lo que dicen. Sin embargo, tampoco hace falta. Al momento, otro lanzamiento de flechas en llamas intenta utilizarnos de diana. Tormenta y yo logramos esquivarlos descendiendo en picado en el aire y alzándonos nuevamente en zigzagueantes piruetas. Miro a mi espalda, esperando encontrar a los demás jinetes. Suspiro aliviada al verlos a todos enteros. Mocoso hace aspavientos con sus manos hasta lograr apagar la flama que cubre el antebrazo. Por su expresión de alivio al extinguir el fuego, estoy segura que la flecha solo consiguió rozarle.

Vuelvo a centrar mi vista en el _snekke_ , intentando decidir qué hacer. Hipo, con su cuerpo tan delgado, parece minúsculo bajo las pesadas cadenas que lo aprisionan. Mi pulso se acelera cuando aprecio como Alvin aproxima su enorme hacha hasta él. La mantiene tan cerca de su cuerpo que, a esa distancia, soy incapaz de averiguar si lo está amenazando o realmente lo ha herido. Un pánico sorpresivo e irracional me golpea, paralizando mis pulmones en el acto y multiplicando el poder retumbante de mis latidos. Todo ante mis ojos se vuelve rojo, el color de la sangre.

Alvin alza el puño en mi dirección. Es una seña muda, una advertencia. El hacha sigue cerca del cuello de Hipo, que se mantiene serio e inmóvil en su posición. Soy consciente de que los jinetes, a mi espalda, están tan asustados como yo. No necesito verles para sentir el electrizante sentimiento de miedo uniéndonos a todos. Estoy aterrada de lo que pueda implicar cualquiera de mis acciones, pero soy consciente de que no puedo permitir que _Alvin El Traidor_ se salga con la suya. Como si leyera mi pensamiento, Tormenta me mira con sus enormes ojos, emitiendo un gorjeo de ánimo.

Reúno todo el valor vikingo que nutre mi interior y me decido a enfrentarme al miedo cara a cara. Alzo mi puño en alto y vocifero un grito que me irrita las cuerdas vocales y vacía mis pulmones. Tormenta se une con un bramido y emprendemos un descenso en picado. Escucho como los demás siguen mis pasos, siguiéndonos a Tormenta y a mí a voz de grito y gruñido.

Los marginales arqueros vuelven a la carga con sus flechas. Esta vez, en lugar de ascender el vuelo para esquivarlas, no nos intimidamos por ellas y seguimos nuestra trayectoria. Esquivamos hábilmente las flechas y nos lanzamos en formación. Tormenta escupe una bola de fuego que impacta cerca de Hipo, directamente en las cadenas. Rápidamente se derriten, liberándolo de su presa. Hipo se yergue y corre hasta la proa del barco. Estira sus brazos, esperando a que le alcance. Alvin lo persigue, con el hacha en alto, dispuesto a atraparle.

Patapez y Barrilete son rápidos y le lanzan una enorme bola de fuego que obliga a Alvin a retroceder. Aprovecho la oportunidad y estiro mis brazos, atrapándolo al momento en el que él salta para acercarse a nosotras. Con la habilidad que le da ser el mejor jinete de dragones de Mema, se sienta sin esfuerzo tras de mí y se sujeta con fuerza a mi cintura, sin inmutarse ante el rápido ascenso del vuelo.

Escucho como los dragones del equipo lanzan llamaradas por doquier, dañando los barcos, consiguiendo la distracción suficiente para que podamos ascender todos hasta las nubes sin ser perseguidos.

Después de hundirnos en las esponjosa y húmeda capa blanca y atravesarla, pasan varios segundos en los que todos nos mantenemos en silencio, recobrando el aliento.

Bajo la mirada al fuerte agarre que mantiene Hipo en torno a mí, estudiando sus manos. Están llenas de sangre. Mucha está seca, aunque puedo apreciar lágrimas rojas tiñendo su piel, frescas. Sin embargo, son daños mínimos en comparación con lo que podía haberle sucedido en este secuestro. Suspiro, aliviada por haber superado el miedo y haber podido encontrarle a salvo.

Sin previo aviso, me giro ligeramente para poder darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡EY! ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? —exclama, sorprendido y disgustado, encogiéndose por el golpe. No obstante, no me suelta.

—Eso, por asustarme —asevero, con rictus agrio—. Ésto —continúo, dándole otro golpe, logrando que sisee por el impacto—, por asustar a Desdentao. El pobre tiene que estar muerto de miedo y preocupación en Mema, sabiendo que no podía venir a rescatarte y se tenía que quedar esperando.

Desde mi posición, solo puedo ver las expresiones de Hipo a medias, pero es obvio que está angustiado y apesadumbrado. No hace falta conocerle para saber que la culpabilidad ha hecho mella en él.

— Y ésto —prosigo, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, pasando mi mano por su nuca y obligándole a acercar su rostro al mío—, por mantenerte a salvo.

Sin mediar palabra, junto, silenciosamente, sus labios con los míos.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este pequeño one-shot os haya gustado. También espero, con muchas ganas, vuestras opiniones con respecto a esta pequeña locura que se me ocurrió. Antes de terminar, una aclaración:**

Drakkar (1): Una embarcación de casco trincada, utilizado por el pueblo vikingo entre los años 700 y 1000.

Snekke (2): Un tipo de drakkar. Concretamente, un drakkar de guerra.

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
